Why am I a Mary Sue?
by Turned Tables
Summary: Yes, I dislike these stories very much. So why must fate drag me into a pointless Kingdom Hearts fantasy world where I'm suppose to be important and blah blah...Hi, my name is Mary Sue and I'm stuck in a lame Kingdom Hearts Mary Sue. How do I get out?
1. Something Kill Off this Mary Sue

Have you ever read those fan fictions where there's this beautiful powerful girl with her own special "flaws" and meets her "true love" who just so happens to be the main character of a popular video game or anime? Yeah, ya'all know those ones and ya'all know the name for them correct?

The story usually goes as some pre-teen girl gets magically sucked into a world that she day-dreams about in class 24/7 instead of paying attention in her economics class and only making just a passing D-. She finds out she's some profit or what-not and has very similar powers as the main characters. Oh and guess what? She never really fights even though she has all these amazing skills, for she's usually acting angsty and must be rescued by her true love. In the end something happens and she's seperated from her true love and goes back to her dull life, right? Yeah, we wish that would happen. Her true love finds her in her world and it's all fluffy happily ever after.

You don't know how much I hate these stories, so why did the whatever higher being make my parents curse me with my birth name? Care to take a guess? Hi, I'm Mary Sue, and even though I don't try to live like one, why does fate want me to be one?!

Maybe I should explain...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either.

Rated T for mostly language.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part I:**

**Something Kill Off this Mary Sue**

"We-e-ell?" My lower classman "friend" chimed as she gave me those big hopeful eyes you only ever really see in over-sweeten-cutesy animes. I lowered the printed out papers she had handed me five to tens minutes before, just to glare at her. Hell, it was the morning, I didn't need this crap in the morning. I really don't like reading _this_ junk in the morning either. Damn, it might be my last year, but I'm too nice to these kiddies that just came from their over emotional middle school lives.

The top of the papers had in very bold font _Forever our Kingdom Hearts_ Yes, Kingdom Hearts, for I am a fan of that game series and know more about it then almost anyone at my school. People come ask me about it all the time and where I could get the acessories or gear relating to Kingdom Hearts things. Heck, I wear an Organization coat to school. (Cosplayer here, got a problem with that?) You could say I'm a fanatic, but I still think it's just an unhealthy obsession I have. You know what? Who gives a damn what my little fetishes are? On with this pointless story.

Anyways, the papers were of course her soon to be Kingdom Hearts fan fiction she was going to post online. It's about a girl who wakes up on a beach that very much resembles her. What's worse is that Sora and Riku are all shonnen-ai with each other until they meet this girl and start fighting over her. This is only the first chapter folks, must I go on? I really should just borrow one of my sane friend's lighter and burn it to save us all from another vomit story. Unfortunately all, my trusty lighter friend wasn't around at the moment. Maybe next time, we'll be lucky.

"Mary!!!" This blonde freshman squealed at me making the so called "normal students" stare and roll their eyes. "What do you think!? I know my grammer is totally bad, but isn't it just the cutest KH story you've ever read? I know I did the right thing in making Kairi drown before I...umm...Namoka came to Destiny Island. Kairi is so a bitch anyways. I just feel bad that she's breaking up any yaoi intentions Sora and Riku might have, but don't worry, for I'll just have Roxas and Ax..." She finally shut-up when I just simply threw the papers over my shoulder.

"First off, your grammer is a bit too off that it ruins the whole story. I'm too distracted by that to focus too much on the plot. Second, Namoka is not a Japanese name and Kairi is not a bitch just because she just so happens to be friends with Sora and Riku. Lastly...there's too much damn fics out there that have AkuRoku in it. I'm really sick of that pairing now." The little freshmen frowned at me as she went to snatch up her papers.

"You're always putting my work down! Like, you're so good! You can't even update your own one fanfic even once in a long while!" This girl was getting on my nerves, luckily, my best friend Erin came and joined us. Thank you whoever created sane friends.

"You mean her Larxene fic? Umm, I don't believe crack fics count." Score one for the less fangirlish KH fans. "Why're you guys talking about fanfics anyways?"

"Fishy here made another one of her fics. Not only does it have the perfect little emo trouble super girl in it, but she's thinking of splicing in some Axel and Roxas love in there as well. That's just sick." I commented lazily as I got another spiteful glare from the "fishy" who finished gathering her trash..erm...papers. Erin just smirked slyly towards my direction.

"Oh, you're complaining about yaoi in fanfics?" Her eyes wander towards my binder where has a picture of Marluxia touching a shocked Vexen with big bold print across the picture saying, _"I support Vexen gropeage."_ I quickly hide my binder and glare up at my friend from where I'm sitting.

"Hey hey! That's only because my girlfriend cosplays Vexen! What's a Marluxia cosplayer to do when she has a yaoi obsessed girlfriend?"

"Deary, you've been a yaoi fan since you first saw that anime _Levitation_ back in middl..."

"Zippit! Can, we just get back to the main point at hand, I mean seriously, when's the plot of this fanfic going to get moving along?" I glare at the author who's currently playing with her Xemnas and Saix plushies in an odd fashion and make her get on with the story.

"Anyways fishy girl, you need to remember that there's plenty of stories like yours that get flamed every day and are titled...titled..." My friend Erin snickers as she leans in closer to say the last part for me.

"Mary Sue?" I snarled so loud that the comformist kiddies stare at me, giggle, and started to talk about how weird our "group" is.

"Well...it's not! She's got flaws and...!" Oh great, what did I tell ya'all? As the freshman goes on her rant, I get up from the cafeteria table and make my way towards some class you'd probably never be in, and if you're not in highschool, then lucky you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it's later in the day, and I'm returning home on my school bus. Unfortunately, I'm not like most eighteen year old teens and have a car or even anything modern like most kids. (All save for internet and video game systems.) Thus is why, I'm riding a bus that's mostly empty, but loud as hell with those wanna-be and would-be gantsa kiddies in the back. Seriously, they don't even have back packs, papers, or books. Why waste the effort of waking up in the morning and cleaning yourself up just to skip classes and not do anything? Seriously people, what the hell? You'd be better off staying home and living off your parents until you find someone stupid enough to actually date and marry you.

Yay, I'm home now, and it's...empty...no wait, I'm wrong. In comes the thing. Would someone start up some dramatic evil villian music?

"You have homework don't you? You're failing arn't you?! Please don't say you have to repeat a year!!! Maybe we should do something! Oh never mind that, you have to do dishes for me! I just too tired today! Also, could you do...nag nag nag nag nag." Yep, I have the same mother everyone else has, so no reason to go emo about it. EVERYONE has the same shitty problems you have.

I do whatever the hell I was suppose to do, and kick my little sister off the computer. She whines like hell and I threaten her by saying I won't make her a Namine cosplay for the next convention we go to and she shuts up. I'm so glad I've corrupted my little sister with this unhealthy adictive crap.

I check, online journal, nothing. Well, what about my roleplay? Hmm, my Vexen hasn't responded to my post, awww and it was just getting good. I wish we can finally make those two a pair...I head desk myself against my keyboard. I'M NOT A YAOI FANGIRL! Ah, what's this? _FunFiction_ might actually have some good Kingdom Hearts stories up...No! I'm not looking for Xemnas and Saix fan fiction for you, the Author! Anyways, moving on.

I scroll through everything and what do I see? _Forever our Kingdom Hearts_! Oh what else is there wasting space for actual good fics? _Engraved Hearts_? Oh nothingness...this girl is the long lost sister of Riku? Too the left me, there's more, and to the right even more! How many of these do we have to suffer through? Hell, even glance at?! Why are there so many...so many...

"Mary Sues..." Great, screw this, I'm not in the mood for anything Kingdom Heartsish anymore...maybe Star Ocean? Naw, too annoyed now.

Deciding to leave my most prized computer for tonight, I go up to my room and decide to catch some Zs. At least I'll be doing something I rarely do and desperately need most of the time. When I reach my room, I toss my Organization coat off my bed and all my plushies as well. I really don't want to see anything that reminds me of those aweful stories. Seriously girls, learn some creativity.

I fell upon my bed and quickly fall asleep, for that's what happens when lack of sleep catches up to you. Hey, it's my own damn fault for staying up hours on end playing video games, mainly Square Soft or is it Enix stuff?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I twitched with annoyance and sneezed as I felt something tickling my nose. How did Chase get into my room? He's too old of a dog to climb up those stairs. I open my eyes and was about to yell at my dog for being in my room and getting his fur everywhere, when I noticed some twitchy black figures. I snarled and closed my eyes to break me out of an annoying dream which I would have no control over. Didn't work. They were still there and there was more forming about. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the twilight sky lazily.

"I'm outside," I looked to the side and rolled my eyes in annoyance when I saw those beady yellow eyes. "and I'm not asleep." I sat up and made a sound that sounded almost like a sigh mixed with a snarl. "Also, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore, not that I even came from there anyways." Those black animalish creatures started moving closer as a flopped back down on my back against the cold ground. "Please do me a favor and kill me off before this get's worse." But nooo...the crazed author just loves to mess with me.

Suddenly, there was fireball streaking through the air above me which hit a couple of those Heartless. Yes! Heartless! You didn't get that by now? I closed my eyes after than, for now I was _wishing upon a star_, that it wasn't what I thought it was. I heard the clear sounds of rustling long clothing and _shink _sounds of most possibly a weapon wizzing through the air and hitting something. No! At least leave a few to kill me off to save these good people from a another lame fanfic! Yeah, fate hates me.

"Hey, you alright, or do I have to leave ya here?" I reopened my eyes to see a very familiar face staring down at me with some almost bored expression on his face. I sat up suddenly again and glared right up at the spiky red head Nobody. I point my index fingure at him as if I was scolding some little kid.

"No! That does not work! If you were really a Nobody, you wouldn't give a damn about some chick and let the heartless attack her. More hearts for the cause, right?! But n-o-o! You just had to save me! Nobodies arn't suppose to care about other's because they can't! So why the hell save me?!" By this time Axel looked slightly confused, but not as much as annoyed.

"Whatever, sorry for saving ya then." This Nobody was about to turn to leave when I grabbed the back of his coat jerking it, making him do a face plant towards the ground.

"No! I'm not done venting yet! Let me vent!" Axel turned about and narrowed his eyes, seemingly pissed as he glared at me.

"Kid, what's your problem?!" Funny how he called me a kid, maybe it's because I'm immature like one, especially at this moment. It looked about as if he was going to say more, but I smiled weirdly and started to laugh.

"My problem?! I'll tell you my problem! My name's Mary Sue and I'm stuck in a Mary Sue." I brust out laughing in almost insantiy.

* * *

I'm going to get so much hate from the fanfic, but then again, there's plenty of people who dislike Mary Sues as well. I respect those who keep the character's in actual character in fanfics and don't feel the need to add their own character to the mix.

I don't exactly hate the Mary Sue creators, for I can't hate. I just extremely dislike and don't agree with their writing styles. Well, here's my "Mary Sue" fanfic and yes, she is very much like me completely. Not afraid to admit it.


	2. He's a Real Nowhere Man

First things first, before we go off into another pointless chapter, let's clear a few things some people might be curious about.

**Mary Sue-** If you don't know what it is by now, then why the hell are you reading this fanfic?

**Cosplay-** It's simply costume play that people make mostly by hand and dress as certain characters to anime, gaming, and comic conventions.

**Yaoi-** To simply put it, boys kissing other boys.

**Fan Fiction-** Do I seriously have to explain it? Check the site you're on dude.

That's about it and if you have any more questions aside from these, ask, but don't be so certain I'll answer. Now, let God...I mean...me get on with this fic.

And I'm about to die, for someone found a typo in the last chapter. I'm not perfect, but it still gets on my nerves when I can't make everything just right. Time to stake myself!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part II**

**He's a **_**Real**_** Nowhere **_**Man**_

Oh by the love of all that is nothing...Why are we using a quote relating to a 60's band to start this off? Eye catcher, right? More like, it's been over done too many times before. Anyways, shall I update everyone on the events so far?

I'm a eighteen year old chick, trapped in a world where the plot is going to suck from here on out. So far, the pairing looks like it's going to be between me and Dancing Flames boy, which makes me want to scoop out my own brains with a wooden spoon. Why is it that the OC character always has to get with the person they fight with the most? Why even Axel of all people?! He kills Vexen in Chain of Memories, so therefore I hate him. We'll just see how much I can screw up this story to change it from becoming another cliché fic.

So anyways, here I am at the castle in The World that Never Was, which is weird because why would a Nobody bring an annoying ranting chick to this place? There's no good reason is there? It was pretty much just, "Hey come along." without any explanation why. There's never any good reason behind it and others don't seem to mind that you brought some stranger upon your home. Seriously, for villians, they're a bit too welcoming and easy going. Damn this story.

"Hey! At least keep most of them in character please!" I plead with the author as the red head infront of me gives me another weird glance.

"Who're you talking to?" He asked sounding peeved somewhat. I twirled about and gave him a creepy grin.

"Why to _God_ of course! She's a major bitch and loves to torture us here!" Axel took two side steps away from me while scratching the back of his head.

"Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?" I heard him mumble to himself as he crossed his arms and stared at me, trying to give me a serious look. "Hey look, as long as you're here, your gonna..." I cut the fire boy off.

"Yeah, here's my question, why did you even bring me here in the first place?" There was a long pause between us as Axel was in thought for a long while.

"Now that you mention it, I don't really know why. I guess there must be a reason, but I can't think of one. Maybe it was just instincts or somethin'." I shook my head and patted the poor puppet of a Nobody on the shoulder. I can feel his pain for not knowing what the heck was going on.

"Thus is the curse of _God._ Now, let's get this plot moving along, or else the reviewers will become less interested." The red head gave me another weird glance and started rubbing his shoulder where I had touched him. Didn't want to catch whatever disease I was carrying, right? I'd do the same. "Give me a tour of this blindingly white castle now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Off in a completely different place, Sora and Riku are found in a epic battle that'll decide the fate of everything that stands for truth and happily ever afters...and maybe some puppies...yay. Millions of lives across the universe will be destroyed if they fail in this hopeless fight they're intertwined in.

But who really cares about that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number Eight, would you care to enlighten me on your reason for bringing _this _into our Organization's headquaters?" At least there's someone who doesn't like me being here. Not even ten minutes into the grand tour, guess who we run into? Zexion gave a stern glare towards Axel. All I do is walk right up to the other Nobody and clench his hands together with a thankful glee in my eyes.

"Thank you for not acting like a whimpering little emo boy." The shorter Nobody quickly pulled his hands away from my grasp and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pardon?" The schemer looked towards Axel with a questioning gaze. "Explain, Number Eight." He demanded as I took the book Zexion was holding, but he swiped the book back in his grasp.

"It followed me home?" The flame boy tried to think of something quick as I started to stroll down the hall by myself. Axel passed Zexion as he went to catch up with me, but shouted back to towards the smaller Nobody, "Don't worry! I'll take care of this! Hey! Don't go down that hall!" The lone Nobody shook his head at us and mumbled about reporting something to their Superior, but I didn't catch much of what he said.

Eventually, I lost Axel, thank gods, and started exploring on my own. Well, maybe now I can find the magical exit by wandering aimlessly. As _interesting _as this non-existing world was, I wasn't about to let myself get even deeper into this Kingdom Hearts mess and what-n...hello? What do we have here?

Thus the author has distracted me from my goal for a brief time when a blonde angel comes walking down the hall reviewing the load of papers in his hands. Hey, I happen to like older men who have womanly features. I pray to the author she doesn't let my girlfriend find out about this certain moment I was about to take advantage of. I let all my mature fan stature leave my mind as I decide to run and tackle Vexen who was busy with his papers. (He didn't seem to really care about them anymore when a crazed chick attacked him.)

"I swear if Axel enters my lab one more time...AHH!" He even almost has a womanly scream as I straddle him to the floor.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for my Marluxia cosplay at this moment!" I blurted out as I held down my hostage

"What in the name of science?! What is it that you think you're doing?!" Oh man, I love it when that guy complains and shouts. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders as if it were obvious.

"Pshh, I'm taking full advantage of this moment. Hopefully now the end pairing won't be between me and Axel...screw that, I just always wanted to nail you. Now hold still! I wanna see if you're hips are any better than Axel's." The Chilly Academic froze my hand before I could reach the zipper of his coat.

"What?! Do you really believe I'm going to let an inferior creature like you even touch me?! I don't think you know who're you're messing with! I'm the el..." I cut the scientist off as I basically finish the rest of his sentence for him.

"Yeah yeah, you're the eldest member of the Organization. Gee, for Marluxia's bitch, you sure do complain a lot..." I mumbled the last sentence, but it was still loud enough for Vexen to hear. Heh, there I go off in yaoi pairings again...damnit... Anyways, as I looked down at the blonde, I can see him grinding his teeth and glaring daggers up at me. Oh, snap. That probably wasn't a good thing for me to say at the moment or at any other time for that matter.

"EXCUSE ME?! If you think that I would EVER be with that idiotic ingrate, then you have another thing...!" Vexen was cut his sentence short as I was plucked right off of him by who else, but fire boy. He placed me a bit behind him incase the elder decided to strike at me.

"Now now, it's no good messin' with ice queen over here." Axel jerked his thumb back to point at the scientist, who was now standing and looking very pissed off. Wow, I didn't know you can make a Nobody that mad...then again, this is Vexen after all.

"Number Eight! If you think you can just..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"...that was weird." All of us got confused looks as we glanced about. Not much was happening right now and the story wasn't moving along. Axel scratched the back of his head as he gave me a curious look.

"So umm...do you know what the hell is happening now?" I glare at the author who's busy crying over her I-pod that just died.

"Oh come on! You can work without music! Just charge it, for gods sake!" I shake my head and cross my arms as my annoyed levels grow higher. "First she sends me here and makes me act all fangirlish over some Nobody, how disgraceful." The author argues with me, saying that I enjoyed it...damn her.

"I really don't understand this nonsense of your's, nor do I wish to comprehend it." Vexen states with a stern tone towards me and the red head. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving n..." Vexen tried to walk off, but seemed to be having trouble walking out of this part of the hallway. He turned and glared at Axel again. "Don't tell me Number Two is messing around with his element again." Ice queen was starting to get even more annoyed. That makes two of us.

"Nope, I think that this chapter just died." I shake my head as a sit down and Axel joins me, taking a seat on the white tile as well.

"Well...what now?" I glance back and forth between the two males as a wicked grin creeps upon my lips.

"Who's hips don't lie?"

* * *

I think I got lazy on this chapter and made it too spazy like and shorter than the first. I mean, Mary isn't suppose to be that immature, but it's her first day fully in the whole Kingdom Hearts randomness thing and she's still is suffering from insanity from the end of the first chapter. If any of you want to kill me for this chapter, please go right ahead. You have my promises this'll be much better soon.


	3. Shoot the Messenger! Shoot it!

If you have any respect for serious and good Kingdom Hearts stories at all, then I suggest you stop reading this. Seriously, this fic isn't worth your time. Not leaving yet? Well go check out a few fanfics in my favorites, most of them a really good KH fanfics and...you're still here arn't you? Ok fine...let's get on with it!

Excuses for not updating! (In other words, why I've been too lazy to upate.)

_-I'm in my last year of highschool. That should be enough to explain._

_-I died seven times this year! Which means this fic doesn't exisit, it was typed by my ghost, or Mary Sue fics really are haunted and have a mind of their own. Your pick._

_-Making Marluxia's scythe for a cosplay is a bitch!_

_-Re-styling three wigs to look like Xemnas' hair for cosplay is a bitch too._

_-And I've been lazy. Ha!_

_-Oh and I'm actually starting to make rough drafts for a serious Saïx and maybe even a Marluxia story. No joke!_

If you're insane or hyperactive like I am, listen to Caramelldansen for twelve hours straight, or just like to see some random person totally screw up a Kingdom Hearts storyline, then sit back and enjoy yourselves with this update.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either.

...If I did, then it would be full of yaoi, Organization XIII would just be called Orgy XIII, and Sora's head would be mounted on Xemans' wall. (And even more good old sticky sticky hot hot yaoiness.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part III**

**Shoot the Messenger! Shoot it!**

Umm...don't ask what that title means. For all we know it has nothing to do with this chapter...or does it? Naw, I'm just messin' with ya'all, it has nothing to do with this chapter. Since the magically walls of magical-ness went away, I was taken to the high chair room. Ya know the one. Wait...that room has a freakin' title too? What the hell? Does every plain blindingly white room have a freakin' name?!

"Ok, then I want that wall over there to be called _'The Blank Wall that Represents my Tortured Heart that's Not Even Here!'_ Yeah, that's a good one." Of course I'm the center of attention at this point. I guess I wasn't earlier even though I'm the only person not in a freakishly tall chair and standing in the very center of the room.

"Number VIII, what is that thing and what is it doing here?" Is asked by the lap dog to the leader of this cult.

"And how does she know that wall's name?!" Mullet head seems utterly surprised by the fact I know his favorite wall's name. Axel shrugged at Saïx while grinning nervously.

"Like I said to Zexion earlier, it followed me here! I don't know what to do with it!" Wow, I've been demoted to it now.

"Ya know, you could've just tried to set me on fire dude. Killed me off real quick." Vexen agreed with me quickly.

"Yes! That thing should be destroyed! She attacked me in the hall and insisted that I was Number XI's...erm...never mind." The Chilly Academic quickly, cut his sentence short when he noticed what he was saying.

"What was that Vexen?" Marluxia gave a sly glance towards the blonde scientist, who was now pretending he had said nothing of the sort.

"I basically said he was your bitch. Which of course everyone knows he is." Vexen stared at me with a shocked expression as about five of the other Organization members bursted out laughing.

"Holy crap...if she did all that to Vexen, then she's got points from me." The only female commented as she tried to get rid of the giggles she now had.

"Same here!" The Nobody with the eyepatch added in as he hung over the side of his chair trying to stop his loud laughing. Appartently, the Nobodies here have a sence of humor; go figure.

"Seriously guys, how does she know that wall's name?!" and Demyx is still stuck on the whole wall thing. Damnit, he's a dumb cute little blonde in this fic...

"Silence! This is no way for our Organization to act! Just because our Superior isn't here, doesn't mean we should act in such a manner." Aw, don't ya just love Saïx's seriousness? Well, I don't. This only proves that he's more of an ass-kisser to Xemnas. "Now, as second in command, I suggest we decide quickly what to do with this thing." I'm still a thing? Wow, I glad someone doesn't want to put up with me in this fic.

"If she's a problem with some of us, why not simply make her into a heartless and get this over with? We could probably extract her Nobody even if it's a weak one." Xaldin commented without having much care for what happens to me. I quickly raise my hand.

"I second this!" I give a thankful look towards the Whirlwind Lancer.

"Third it." The blonde scientist added, still giving me dirty looks.

"Well, what would you say if I'm against this plan?" Flower boy comments looking towards me with some curious thought in his eyes. Great! I use to respect this man, but now he's going to try and stop one of my only ways from getting killed off in this fic? Thank you very much! Not!

"Marluxia, man, if the chick wants to be made into a heartless then let her." Xigbar insists as he's confused to why the Assassin would even care to save my life.

"Becoming a heartless is what she wants, correct? Well, why would such a being want something such as that upon themselves? Her Nobody could be created, but what if it's a powerful one such as Xemnas? Would you really want something like her to become Superior?"

"Says the man who's secertly trying to overthrow the Organization himself." Flower boy's eyes go wide.

"What was that?" The lap dog asks me and Marluxia and I both reply quickly to him with a simple, "Nothing!"

"Oh wait...I'm curious now. So exactly what time frame is this in Kingdom Hearts? After Sora became a heartless, after Xehanort's heartless was destroyed, or during Chain of Memories?" Of course I'm asking the wrong people this question, but hell, I see Roxas over there who hasn't said anything or moved at all since this started. Seriously, is that him or a cardboard cut out?

"She knows too much!" Vexen looks towards Saïx and the elder Nobodies of the Organization.

"She know's about the keybearer becoming a heartless, so does she know we have his Nobody?" Xaldin starts off the list of questions that're going to be tossed in, but not really answered.

"How does she know who Xehanort is?" Lexaeus finally speaks, breaking his freakin' Silent Hero title which isn't at all true.

"Not important! How does she know about Kingdom Hearts?" Of course the Berserker would only care about what his precious Superior would care about.

"What's Chain of Memories?" Zexion asks not seemingly in much of a panic as the other older members. This catches my interest so I decided to reward the nine years sixteen year old Nobody with an answer.

"It's the time frame when Axel kills you off using a clone Vexen creates." Both Axel and Vexen give me questioning looks. Ok, it seems we're not near Chain of Memories yet, and considering Roxas is still here...

"What about my wall's secret?!" Demyx looks at everyone with those big and confused eyes of his and he pouts some more, for his question is still unanswered.

"I still vote we destroy her now." Xadlin speaks up from the rest of everyone's little rambling.

"Again I second this." Is the only comment I get to imput for the next three hours of rambling the elders are having with each other. Apparently Saïx doesn't want anyone to decide anything without consent of Xemnas. No big surprise there. Zexion and Lexaeus want to see how much information they can get out of me, Vexen and Xaldin still vote to dispose of me, and Xigbar just doesn't really care as long as everyone shuts up soon. Meanwhile in the Organization's break room...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! King me!" Demyx flops down his hand of cards on the white table showing a full house. I head desk myself while Luxord starts to explain to the Water Sprite once again...

"Demyx, we're playing poker, not checkers." Demyx blinks a few times as he stares at us and then his cards. After a few moments it clicks in his blonde mullet head.

"Ohhh...so did I win?!" I look up and rolled my eyes. Why oh why is he dumb in this story, but still can act cute. Well, I'm not going to fall under his spell.

"Nope! That means, off with the pants!" Demyx gives a cute little pout as he makes an 'Awww' sound. Axel leans over towards me.

"Ya know that we're not playing strip poker, right?" He whispers and I stare at him with an raised eyebrow.

"And you should care why?"

"Good point." Axel gives a sly grin as he looks over towards Roxas who's sitting alone in a chair having a Mr. Emo cloud over himself. Oh god...please don't say it, please don't... "Maybe I should get Roxas to play." He chuckles as he rubs his chin, seeming to get a mental image of what Roxas looks like without his clothes on.

"Oh freakin' hell, you gotta be kidding me. Excuse me boys! But I can't stand another AkuRoku pairing." I say as I leave the table. Well, maybe the pairing won't be me and Axel, thank god, but it's going to be a typical Axel and Roxas make-out session. Which is even worse...I'm so sorry reviewers. With Roxas acting all depressed and quiet, it's going to be pretty soon too. I make my way across the activity room towards Marluxia, who's tending to some potted plants, and Larxene who's sitting in a chair looking very bored up towards the ceiling.

"So how long while it take them other guys to finish their arguing?" I ask towards Larxene, who I havn't really talked to since I got here. I know she's gonna be a bitch, but only because she's a chick like me and I'm a bitch too. Though, please don't be a goddamn whore.

"Well, considering most of them are stubborn old farts like Ice Queeny up there, then it'll be maybe two more hours." Ok, good so far.

"Neh, Vexen's a whiner, but he's a looker for his age...I'm guessing forty?"

"Forty-two actually, and he is very _enjoyable_ when he's not talking." The Assassin comments lightly as he moves to tend to some other plants across the room. Larxene and I stare off after him, kind of surprised he said something like that, but we both end up laughing a bit and shrugging it off.

"So, what're ya really doing here?" The short haired blonde asked and I roll my eyes more at what I should say.

"I'm a new breed of Nobody, but I'm not actually a Nobody, for I have a heart and I can have all the _special powers _of a Nobody and I'm...oh say as powerful of Beserker boy up there. I'm here to show you all can gain hearts and have happy yaoi induced endings with each other or with some random characters that resemble something branched off of myself or one of my friends. I'm _really_ in love with Axel though, but I want him to be _happy _so I know he must go and belong with Roxas, but Roxas will disapear and he'll come to me for comfort and we'll get together and fluff fluff will happen. Oh, and supposively, you'll killed off and so will Kairi and every single female that there is except for me." Larxene's eye twitched as she finished listening to my speech.

"You're kidding, right? That sounds like some horrible plot line made especially for some bitch that wants her way in her perfect little world or something."

"Hopefully I am at the moment. God damn, I feel like kicking puppies now." Which is my random fury comment for the day.

"Me too. I know this good place in a world called Tranverse Town..."

"I'm game. Oh and by the way, do you mind helping me destroy every fiber of this story whenever it turns into some random rainbow, pretty happy, fluff shit?"

"Now now, one thing at a time. First let's find out how far a spotted baby animal can fly." One thing about bitching chicks, when they group together, they can take down any annoying goody goody happy bitch out there.

* * *

Ok, I really didn't know how to end this, and I hate leaving big cliff hangers. Cliff hangers keep your reviewers coming back for more, I'll admit that. The thing is, if you don't update for a long while then your reviewers will become sad and pissed, but mostly pissed. Like the way I get all the time whenever I'm reading an awesome Xemnas/Saïx fic, but all of the sudden it stops right before the climax and it hasn't been updated...for a year! Anyways, please tell me what ya'all would like to see happen to Mary or anyone. Seriously! Any means of torture or anything that could make them vomit from too much over sweetened plotness. I let Mary get off too easy in this chapter, but that's not suppose to happen at all. Therefore we must take drastic measures to make her life horrible and not let her plans suceed! 


End file.
